


No One to Blame

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Whump, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: It seems like everything that could go wrong does, but it’s no one’s fault. Dean needs someone to blame.
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	No One to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> There are mentions of miscarriage in this oneshot. PLEASE don't read if that is a triggering topic for you.

Dean and you had gotten in a fight. Not out of the ordinary. But this time it was different. It wasn’t just a petty argument. It was real.

Dean didn’t want you to hunt for awhile, seeing as though you were two months pregnant. 

“Dean, I can still hunt okay? I’ll stop when I can’t see my toes.” That’s what you had told him before storming out of the bunker to drive around the icy January streets. When I can’t see my toes.  
Well now you couldn’t see anything. Or really hear anything besides the ringing in your head. 

However, you could feel. Feel the stiff material of the air bag on your cheek. Feel the shards of glass embedded in your skin. 

Groaning, you sat up as much as you could with the restricting seat belt. Slowly, your eyes open as you try to adjust to the scene in front of you. Dean.   
The last time you saw him you were in a fight. He thinks you pissed. Well... You were. But that’s not important now. You needed to call him. 

Phone. Where’s your phone?

Scanning your slightly blurred eyes, you see the yellow cased device at your feet. Leaning down ever so slightly hurt, but you managed to grab it and push your speed dial. 

He answered on the first ring. 

“Y/N?! Hey! Where are you? You-”  
Cutting him off you wince and say, “Dean I got in a crash. I’m on Edison and Toyle. I need help.”

Dean felt the anger from earlier fizzle away more and more with every word you said. “You what? I’m on my way. Stay on the phone, okay babe?”  
“Yeah, I will Dean.” You nod before as you speak, more of a reminder to yourself that he was coming to get you. You will be fine. 

“So what happened Y/N? Ice on the road? Drunk driver?”   
“Ice.” You sighed, “Dean I’m scared.”

“I know sweetheart. I’m almost there. Thirty seconds.” You heard his distress through the phone and nodded to yourself, forgetting that he couldn’t see you.

“Y/N?” The rising panic in his voice got your attention. 

“What? I’m here. Sorry.”

All of a sudden, the phone hung up with a short click and you looked around. Soon enough, the Impala was speeding down the road towards you. Dean was out of the car the same second it was stopped. 

“Y/N! Oh God...”

He rushed over to the car and motioned for you to cover your face. Doing as he said, you turn towards the passenger side and lean down as much as you can. Before you register what’s going on, the window smashes and you feel arms wrapping around you to unbuckle you. 

As you start to whimper, Dean says, “Shh, I know sweetheart. I know. It’s gonna be okay.” 

With that he lifts you up out of the window and lays you gently on the snow. 

“Dean! I’m sorry I got angry. I understand why you don’t want me to hunt.” You feel tears in the corner of your eyes and Dean just nods, whispers a silent acceptance, ad pulls you into his chest carefully. 

A few days later, you were all patched up and making dinner. Dean walks into the kitchen, grabs a beer, and then sits down at the island so he can watch you cook. 

But you feel a sharp pain in your lower abdomen. It almost makes you drop the knife you were holding, and Dean notices that. 

“Hey sweetheart. What’s wrong?” He was by your side no, gently holding your arm and taking the sharp knife from you to set on the counter. His grip was the only thing that kept you from falling when you get another pain. 

“Dean I don’t know what’s happening!” You were scared, and that radiated through your voice. 

Your husband looked down at the linoleum floor where tiny spatters of blood quickly became a small puddle. He spoke softly as his voice cracked. 

“I do.”

Following his gaze you let out a pained cry. Not at the physical pain, but at the loss of your unborn child. Sinking to the floor, your sobs were matched with the same quick forming tears of Dean’s. 

For the second time that week, he just held you against his chest while Sam called an ambulance. 

You woke up slowly from the fatigue wearing off. Feeling a squeeze on your hand, you glanced up and saw Dean. The second you saw the detached look you realized something. 

“I lost the baby.” It wasn’t a question. You knew. And the look he gave you confirmed it. You tried to stifle your sobs. You tried to stay strong because you knew that if you showed the slightest bit of hurt, he would blame himself, when really, there was no one to blame. 

Dean sighed and squeezed your hand again, “Y/N, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have argued. I should have kept you at home with me. If I would have made you stay home-”

“Winchester, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” You stared him in the eyes, and when he looked down? Yo grabbed his chin and made him keep eye contact. 

“This is NOT your fault.”


End file.
